Bombchu
This article is about the recurring item. For the enemy, see Real Bombchu. Bombchus are recurring items in the ''Legend of Zelda'' series. Bombchus are small, explosive items similar in appearance to a stylized rat. When released, a Bombchu will dash along a surface until its fuse is gone or until it hits a solid object; in both cases, it explodes. Bombchus can be used to hit certain far-off targets. Appearances The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time Bombchus can be purchased from a specialist shop in Hyrule Castle Town, from the Carpet Merchant in the Haunted Wasteland, or found in chests scattered throughout Hyrule. A mini-game with a focus on Bombchus known as the Bombchu Bowling Alley can also be found in Hyrule Castle Town. They can only be bought or found if Link has obtained a Bomb Bag. It can also be received as a reward for destroying Golden Skulltulas. Bombchus are especially useful when encountering the Club Moblin when Link is an adult. Since it can only see and attack Link from a certain range, Link can simply let several Bombchus off towards the enemy. Three or four hits defeats a Moblin. The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask Link can purchase or find Bombchus when he has purchased a Bomb Bag. Bombchus are completely optional, and are not needed in order to complete the game. There are also enemies known as Real Bombchus that appear throughout Termina; these enemies serve as the inspiration for the design and function of Bombchus. The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Ages and Oracle of Seasons Bombchus can be obtained in the Linked Game version of either game. They are completely optional, and are not required to complete either game. The Bombchus in both of these games are unique, as Bombchus have a small fuse similar to a tail on their back. While playing a linked Oracle of Ages game, Link will meet a Subrosian in a cave in northeastern Rolling Ridge after completing the Crown Dungeon. The Subrosian tells Link the Subrosian Secret, which he must take to a golden Subrosian found in a cave in Subrosia in the Oracle of Seasons game in which the saga began. After a quick mini-game, in which Link must use the Magic Boomerang three or less times to clear a patch of grass, Link obtains Bombchus. In a linked Oracle of Seasons game, a young boy, Guru-Guru's sole audience member, tells Link the Troy Secret after Link completes Poison Moth's Lair. He instructs Link to tell the secret to Dr. Troy, who can be found in the present, running the Target Carts mini-game in Rolling Ridge in the Oracle of Ages game in which the saga began. After successfully completing a game of Target Carts, Link is given Bombchus. The Legend of Zelda: Phantom Hourglass The path of Bombchus can be drawn with the stylus on the touch screen of the Nintendo DS. Bombchus have great range, and can pass through small holes in walls, allowing Link to hit switches that are otherwise impossible to hit. They can only be obtained in the Goron Temple and are sold on Goron Island. They are carried in Bombchu Bags, for which upgrades are available. Bombchus are useful for looking around corners without any danger to Link, therefore not being surprised by enemies. Bombchus can be found in bundles of three in Item Bulbs. See also * Real Bombchu es:Bombchu Category:The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time items Category:The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask items Category:The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Ages items Category:The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Seasons items Category:The Legend of Zelda: Phantom Hourglass items